thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Lesora
Lesora was a Norvoshi pickpocket and thief, notable for her professional partnership and later personal relationship with the Nightowl of Norvos, one of the Band of Nine. History Daughter of a discharged soldier in the Norvoshi army, Lesora had been taught the basics of thievery by her father, and had been using it to survive since his execution for petty crime two years prior to meeting the devious but ultimately diligent child, Jaqar Norn. In exchange for the unsold and stale baked goods, Lesora shared her skills with Jaqar, and as their friendship grew, so did their talent for picking pockets. The two started with a simply routine, primarily revolving around maintaining the attentions of passersby with pastries whilst the other emptied their coin-purse. In time, Jaqar and Lesora’s scams grew more and more complex, drawing more and more attention from the various criminal factions operating in the city. The newfound focus afforded to the pair brought with it tidings both desireable and otherwise. For each band of vagabonds that sought partnerships and agreements with Jaqar and Lesora, another three would instead seek to eliminate those they saw as competition. The pair continued their spree of illicit actions all the same, seemingly one step ahead of those that followed with concealed blades. Their luck ran out when they attempted a daring raid on the manse of the noble Vortyris family, a plot exposed by a rival gang, in hope that the City Watch would manage to achieve what so many hired assassins had failed to do. Escaping the Free City of Norvos with naught but their lives, the pair stowed away aboard a river cog bound for Volantis. Their broken spell continued to worsen, when the vessel they were aboard was raided by river pirates. The pair however managed to to slay a couple of the raiders, and upon donning their clothes, attempted to blend in among the crew of vagabonds. The ruse was quickly noted, however simply garnered naught but a guffaw for the pirate captain, who praised them for their efforts. Paying for their freedom with the skills they had acquired upon the streets of Norvos, Jaqar and Lesora showed the corsairs a number of things, from finding hidden pockets in clothing, to sleight of hand with blade and lockpick alike. By the end of the moon, they found themselves on the shore of the Golden Fields, watching the Rhoynish pirates set north once more, hunting for more unsuspecting vessels aboard the river. For a time, the pair travelled between the vassal cities of Volantis, before re-establishing themselves in the First Daughter of Valyria itself. As their skills and unspoken reputation continued to grow over the coming years, so did the relationship between the baker’s boy and the soldier’s daughter. With a number of exploits to their name, Jaqar started to seek something more steadfast upon which to support the child expected in the next few moons, and found himself approached by a representative of the group that would eventually become the Band of Nine. Seeing the potential wealth to be gained from employment with the likes of Princes and Kings alike, Jaqar agreed. In late 260AA, news reached Jaqar that Lesora had given birth to a pair of twins, boy and girl, prompting the Nightowl to return to Volantis to see his children. Naming them Areo and Sarina, he pledged to return to them soon, pending the ongoing campaigns in the west with the rest of the Band of Nine. Unbeknown to Lesora however, before Jaqar departed the city, he instead opted to take advantage of his familiarity of the city to carry out a heist within the Black Walls themselves. Targeting the ancestral Valyrian steel axe of House Aerteris, the Nightowl stole into the manse of the Old Blood family. He did not return. Of Lesora, Areo and Sarina, little is known. There are rumours that the nobles of the Free Cities have noticed a recent increase in thieveries from supposedly secure vaults, but whether or not they are the work of the Nightowl’s offspring remains to be seen. Category:Norvoshi Category:Essosi Category:The Band of Nine